mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ultimate Mario Game page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) *I hate to have nag about historical timelines, but The United Creatures was never taken over by the Dark Land or else it wouldn't be in the Mushroom Kingdom's Foreign Policy. The Dark Land helped Koopia repel a United Creatures invasion. Also, the invasion didn't cause a huge world war. It was just a medium sized war. Plus, although tge United Creatures is indeed evil, they are constitutional and have a secure, republic government. Please edit the Constitutional Empire of United Creatures page with these modifications so that it follows the timeline. Now I edited the Constitutional Empire of United Creatures page. Lets have a compromise and say that King Morton Koopa Sr of Dark Land wanted to help because he wanted to conquer many territories of the CEOUC. And lets say e managed to do it and the CEOUC shrank a little. Do you like my compromise? *Sure. *Look, UMG, I'm sorry if I vandalized your edits twice-- User Talk: Harold Roxby Your apology is accepted. Next time check the page history to see if I edited the page With your permission, UMC. . . Would it be okay if I can, please, edit the Bowser Jr., Bowser, Mortin Sr., Toadsworth and Ludwig articles a little? Because I have learned if you do stuff unpermittedly, then you get nagged for it. :( -- User Talk: Harold Roxby 66.30.34.177/Ultimate Mario Gamer *I Appreciate your compromise, UMC. Harold Roxby (talk) 15:40, March 10, 2013 (UTC) User Talk: Harold Roxby *Listen UMG, I had to Edit Kamek Article because I know who Kamella really is.Harold Roxby (talk) 21:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Skyworld *Actually, you could say the only thing wrong with the page is that you're right when you say that it's a constitutional monarchy but everything else is fine. The government of Skyworld has a government similar to Russia, which has a president AND a prime minister that both make executive decisions. I gave the Parliament (which includes the prime minister) and Congress shared powers. In real life, these bodies of government have the right to act on certain situations and make or pass laws. So I gave one of the rights to each: passing/creating laws for congress, and acting on domestic affairs for parliament.The fact that there's a president and a prime minister makes it semi-presidential. *I said it was LIKE Russia, not the same as Russia. The monarch has no power; it is like Queen Elizabeth. She technically has the power to choose prime minister and run the military, the her decisions are controlled by parliament. It's the same deal here. Although the king of Skyworld technically controls everything, his decisions are run by the rest of the government. Re: "President" Incorrect. You made a random blog, declared it an official "wiki vote" (which it isn't), and then claimed that a single "yes" vote meant you were officially the wiki's "president". That's not how a vote goes, you're going to need an admin vote before that happens. Secondly, I adopted the wiki almost 2 years ago, taking up the title of president, and have been taking care of it (editing, watching activity, getting rid of vandals, etc.)actively since. -- 22:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Like I said above, I adopted the wiki (and had support from our most active users at the time) almost 2 years ago, becoming an admin/bureaucrat, and the president of the wiki.-- 22:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC) "Wiki president" and "real life president" have different functions on most wikis, including this one as far as I know. According to my knowledge, it is at most a fancy title given to experienced users or admins.-- 22:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Conquest of Fantendo This isn't a game of "conquest" bro. We're an encyclopedia for fan content related to the Mario universe. o_O-- 22:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) No, and I will make this clear: #We are not an "empire", we're an online encyclopedia. #We do not vandalize articles. #We don't cause trouble on other wikis as "revenge" for a user getting banned. According to my research, you were taking part in vandalism on that wiki, as well as malicious sockpuppetry (creating a secondary account or using your IP to overcome a fair ban or cause trouble). Even if the ban wasn't justified, I wouldn't have promoted a vandalism attack like you are, and I never will. Nonetheless, I figured I'd let you know that I am not deceived easily. -- 22:52, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Megabones Megabones was banned the day he was vandalizing; there was no need for a vote as the user was clearly violating rules. Secondly, your blog called him a "secret agent for Fantendo". This is the last time I'm going to warn you to stop letting your grudge against Fantendo get the better of you. I understand your anger at being banned, but you should not be creating slanderous propaganda about anyone, including them. Cease this at once.-- 01:44, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Because a user who is clearly vandalizing, spamming, and adding inappropriate content to pages isn't going to get that luxury.-- 02:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Administrator That's not how people become administrators. Reverting vandalism is something every user should do, but helping with one vandal doesn't mean you should become an admin. It takes experience, dedication, activity, and an understanding of neutrality; at most, you've reverted some vandalism (in fact, I just searched for any edits you may have that involve reverting vandalism, and I've found none)and created some pages. In addition, being an admin is not a "reward", it's a privilege; a couple extra buttons entrusted to users who will use them wisely, and taken from those who abuse them. With the whole president thing, and then sudden admin request, I'm starting to get the feeling that you are only in it for power. ._.-- 16:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC)